


After Penance, Peace

by HBOWarrior



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Season 3, and punishment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riario veut, doit, être puni pour ses actes. Leonardo en prend l’entière responsabilité, dans l'espoir de combiner douleur et plaisir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Penance, Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Penance, Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563488) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



> Toc, toc ! Ouuuh première fic en français, ici ? Les gars, vous déconnez.  
> Voici donc une trad autorisée Leario (thank you again meridian_rose) !
> 
> Et parce que j'adore être seule sur les fandoms francophones (*ironie*), je prépare aussi une autre trad Leario un peu plus violente. Me faut juste l'aval de l'auteur, qui traîne :'(  
> Donc, en attendant, je me fais la main sur cet OS. En espérant que ça vous plaise. 
> 
> Aussi, je ne vous apprends rien, les commentaires et les kudos sont très très appréciés (bon, sauf, si vous n'avez pas aimé. Enfin, vous pouvez le dire aussi, hein, ahaha).  
> Et si je me taisais ? xD bonne lecture !

La morsure du fouet avait occulté presque entièrement tout le reste, jusqu’à ce que la voix de Leonardo se fraye un chemin à travers la brume de douleur.

Ce dernier se fichait bien que Riario ait payé ; il négociait déjà avec la tenancière du bordel. Parce que ce n’était pas bien, et si Riario ne finissait pas marqué de façon permanente, c’était sa vie qu’il allait jouer. Tuer les clients n’était pas bon pour les affaires de la maison, nom de Dieu !

« Il vient avec moi », déclara Leonardo tandis qu’il retirait ses chaînes. Riario souffrait beaucoup trop (mais pas assez encore) pour s’en soucier. Il se complaisait dans l’agonie, il méritait les hématomes sur ses flancs qui le faisaient respirer avec difficulté.

Il se laissa faire lorsque l’Artista l’emmena dans cette nouvelle maison qu’il avait bâtie de ses mains, et se laissa également faire lorsqu’il nettoya ses blessures.

Il se mordit les lèvres à la morsure de l'eau salée et l'application d'onguents parfumés sur sa chair à vif, mais il ne cria pas. Cela faisait aussi partie de sa pénitence.

« Que t’est-il arrivé ? », s’enquit Leonardo à plusieurs reprises. « Tu étais censé aller mieux. »

Comme si épargner Laura Cereta puis coucher avec elle au lieu de lui ouvrir sa jolie gorge, pouvait pardonner tout le mal qu’il avait causé, tout ce qu’il avait fait subir à Leonardo. Ce dernier n’avait jamais compris que ce n’était pas aussi simple, pas pour Riario. Se réveiller jour après jour ne lui apportait que plus de douleur, lui rappelait sans cesse les morts, la souffrance qu’il avait volontairement infligée, toutes ces pertes qu’il avait subies.

Parfois, il songeait que s'il n’avait pas tué Zita, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais il l'avait fait, tout comme il avait tué sa propre mère. Il y avait quelque chose d’irrémédiablement brisé en lui. Il ne méritait pas une troisième chance. L’amour d’une femme ne pouvait et ne devait pas apaiser son âme ravagée.

*

Leonardo s’en voulait. Il avait laissé Riario hors de sa vue. Pourtant, il savait qu’il arrivait _toujours_ de mauvaises choses à chaque fois.

Les cicatrices sur les poignets de Riario le prouvaient. C’était la première fois qu'il avait fait cette erreur, au moment où il avait laissé le comte quitter le navire et Rome.

Depuis ce jour, les ecchymoses sur le corps de Riario témoignaient de ses tentatives d’expiation, et Leonardo n’avait pas réalisé à quel point Riario désirait ardemment la douleur dans ces actes de contrition.

Si seulement Leo ne l’avait pas envoyé une seconde fois à Rome, sa pénitence aurait pu prendre une toute autre forme.

Enfin, maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau réunis et si la pénitence était ce que Riario souhaitait, ou ce dont il avait besoin, alors Leonardo était déterminé à le satisfaire et ne laisserait pas les mains indifférentes des employés du bordel le punir.

Leonardo connaissait le frisson que provoquait cette limite entre douleur et plaisir. Il savait comment provoquer la souffrance sans laisser de dommages irrémédiables. Lui au moins se souciait assez de Riario pour s’assurer qu’après cela, il vivrait.

« Laisse-moi expier mes péchés », supplia Riario. « Je ne mérite que le fouet. »

Leonardo finit par accepter, à contrecœur. Mais d’abord, ils devaient s’occuper de certains détails. Cordons de soie ou tressés, fine corde… Leonardo parvint à le convaincre d’utiliser cette dernière. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, mais au moins la corde n’était pas aussi dure que le cuir que Riario aurait plutôt souhaité, amer d’avoir perdu le combat de cette concession.

Ils ont alors débattu sur le nombre de coups de fouet. Quarante, avait demandé Riario. C’était beaucoup trop, alors ils négocièrent… cinq, vingt, dix, quinze, douze. Leo se demanda si ce n’était pas à cause de la référence biblique des douze apôtres que Riario accepta enfin ce nombre.

« Plus fort », s’énerva-t-il après le premier coup.

Des larmes paresseuses dévalèrent ses joues au second. Riario demeurait pourtant presque totalement silencieux, seuls ses grognements quasi inaudibles prouvaient à Leonardo que la douleur était bien là.

Peut-être était-ce aussi la pénitence de Da Vinci, celle d’infliger la douleur, de reconnaître sa part dans la chute de Riario. Il payait ses échecs qui avaient causé beaucoup de mal, recouvrant les plaies encore béantes de ses actes par d’autres stigmates sanguinolents.

Après cela, et c’était la partie que Leonardo avait longuement attendue et qui lui avait permis de supporter tout le reste, il fut autorisé à prendre soin de Riario. Il nettoya et pansa sa chair endommagée, appliqua des onguents, lui murmura des mots d’amour et d’espoir.

Et lorsque Leonardo osa déposer des baisers sur sa nuque, Riario ne protesta pas. Lorsque ses mains caressèrent doucement ses côtes meurtries, la respiration sifflante qui s’échappa des lèvres du comte traduisit plus le plaisir que la douleur. Lorsque Leonardo passa sa langue sur son torse, ses hanches ruèrent et Riario gémit.

« Veux-tu que j’arrête ? » demanda Leonardo, à quelques centimètres de son bas ventre.

« Non… Mais je ne mérite pas ça. »

« Après la pénitence vient l’absolution », contra Leonardo. « Laisse-moi t’apporter la paix pour soulager ta peine. »

Riario poussa un profond soupir. « D’accord. »

Ce n’était pas une approbation enthousiaste, mais il était consentant. Leonardo s’affaira à défaire les derniers vêtements du comte.

L’entendre murmurer des prières en latin l’agaçait un peu, alors même qu’il prenait son sexe en main. Mais après tout, Leonardo avait expérimenté des pratiques sexuelles bien plus étranges.

Il s’amusa plutôt à rythmer ses va-et-vient en fonction du souffle haletant du comte. C’était excitant de l’entendre accélérer ses prières, consciemment ou non, tandis qu’il durcissait un peu plus dans sa main.

Le voir atteindre l’orgasme, grâce à lui, rendit fier Leonardo. Il se redressa et vint embrasser son front. « Amen. »

« Amen », répéta Riario en s’allongeant docilement tandis que Leonardo le nettoyait une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient dilatés, son corps détendu. Il n’y avait plus de tension, plus de signe de douleur ou de culpabilité. Si seulement Riario avait choisi d’expier ses péchés en laissant Leonardo faire de lui ce qu’il voulait…

*

Après la troisième séance de flagellation –et Leonardo s’était battu bec et ongles pour les espacer d’au moins deux jours, soucieux de laisser Riario cicatriser– il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du comte et plongea dans son regard sombre.

« Combien de fois, encore ? »

« Autant qu’il faudra », répondit Riario.

« Je ne veux plus te blesser », enchaîna Leonardo, même s’ils savaient tous les deux que si ce n’était pas lui, un autre s’en chargerait, peut-être Riario lui-même.

« J’ai besoin de savoir quand ça s’arrêtera. Nous ne sommes pas en Enfer, et je ne crois pas au châtiment éternel. »

Riario détourna le regard. « Compte tenu de tous les innocents morts par ma faute, ne penses-tu pas que je le mérite ? »

« Non, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te racheter par de bonnes actions, des œuvres de bienfaisance, des actes qui protègent les innocents. »

Leonardo déposa un baiser sur son crâne. « Je t’aiderai. »

Riario déglutit. « Tu me le promets, Artista ? »

« Oui. »

« Trois, alors. »

« Quoi ? » fit Leonardo en s’écartant.

« Encore trois fois. Ensuite, nous arrêterons. Je cesserai de te demander de le faire. »

Leonardo acquiesça. « Trois », dit-il. Il ne se risqua pas à négocier. Riario pouvait survivre à trois autres flagellations. Trois autres, et ils pourraient commencer à se reconstruire.

« Est-ce que je dois arrêter de te donner l’absolution ? » se risqua Leonardo, craignant la réponse.

Riario se mit à rire. « Non, l’absolution est une chose dont j’aurai toujours besoin. »

Ils scellèrent cet accord d’un baiser. Riario laissa Leonardo l’explorer de sa langue, agripper son corps, mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait y avoir du plaisir dans la douleur, et de la douleur dans le plaisir, dans de telles circonstances.

C’était ce dont Riario avait eu besoin et désirait sans jamais avoir osé demander. C’était ce que Leonardo avait trop longtemps nié entre eux.

Cette fois-ci serait différente. Cette fois, Leonardo et Riario resteraient ensemble. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas hors de sa vue.


End file.
